1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixed window assembly for a motor vehicle, such as a windshield assembly or a rear window assembly, and more particularly to a sealing structure between a weatherstrip and outer wall panels of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A weatherstrip is widely used to mount a fixedly installed widow pane, such as a windshield pane or a rear window pane, to a window frame of a motor vehicle. A window pane is combined with a weatherstrip by inserting its peripheral edge portion into an inner retaining groove formed in the weatherstrip.
The window pane with the weatherstrip is fixedly installed to a window frame of a motor vehicle by engagement of an outer groove formed in the weatherstrip with a flange extending radially inwardly from the window frame. The weatherstrip has a sealing lip extending radially outwardly of the window frame and sealingly contacting at its peripheral edge portion with the outer surfaces of outer wall panels adjacent to the window frame. As a practical matter, the outer panel surfaces in sealing contact with the lip are not smooth enough to completely seal and prevent the rain water from entering into the interior of the motor vehicle, and so sealant is often used to enhance the sealing effect between the sealing lip of the weatherstrip and the outer panel surfaces of the motor vehicle.
After the installation of the combined window pane and the weatherstrip to the window frame of the motor vehicle, the sealing lip is bent away from the outer wall panels and the sealant is supplied from a nozzle, so as to fill the space between the sealing lip and the outer wall panel surfaces.
However, it is difficult to supply the sealant suitably between the sealing lip and the outer wall panel surfaces, because the head of the nozzle essentially cannot be observed when under the sealing lip and supply of sealant must be done by a worker's perception.
Supplying too little or even an unequal supply of the sealant causes insufficient sealing effect, and the oversupplying of the sealant causes overflow thereof to the outer wall panel surfaces, out of the sealing lip, and it mars the beauty of the outer wall panel surfaces.
Furthermore, the nozzle may leave scratches on the outer wall panel surfaces during the supplying work, and the scratches mar the beauty of the outer wall panel surfaces and cause rust therein.